starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormtrooper Jargon
=Acronyms, Jargon and Slang= Many of the words and terms used by Stormtroopers today are inherited from jargon and slang used in the Republic Army during the Clone Wars. Fallen out of disuse are words from the Mandalorian language, Mando'a, that were common among the Republic Commandos and ARCs. Many, having been trained by Mandalorian mercenaries, or Jango Fett himself, were steeped in the Mandalorian traditions. However, as nearly all the troopers from Jango's line are dead from combat or accelerated aging, Mandalorian words have generally fallen out of of use. Only among some special operations personnel do you still find some of the words being used, and even then it is infrequent at best. Normally these words are used within their tight knit communities or in public when wanting to describe someone without being understood by those outside their squad. Below are some of the Mandalorian words and phrases one may find being used in the Empire today along with their pronunciation. In Basic AA: anti-aircraft AAA: anti-aircraft artillery AO / AOO: area of operations BRB: big red button (emergency hull seal) bucket: a helmet cannon fodder: an expendible asset, normally a poorly trained or equipped soldier chicken / chicken walker: an AT-ST civie: civilian con: to steer a ship conc: concussion rifle dead boys: walking dead, see cannon fodder - usually reserved for CompForce or civilian paramilitary organizations det: detonator double double (DD): an ST-II rifle dustoff: an aerial retrieval of casualties EM: electromagentic EMP: electromagnetic pulse EOD: explosive ordinance disposal ETA: estimated time of arrival ETR: estimated time of repair flash bang: stun grenade frag: a fragmentation grenade or to kill a target messily (usually with a grenade) go (gone) black / dark: intentionally terminating (radio) contact gone rogue: operating independently, intentionally disregarding orders HAHO: high altitude high opening (a type of insertion) HALO: high altitude low opening (a type of insertion) halo: to stun someone, referring to the blue energy ring discharged by stun rifles HQ: headquarters HUD: heads up display IED: improvised explosive device IGF: imperial ground forces, the army insertion: being deployed into an area of operations jump: insertion from altitude, entering hyperspace KIA: killed in action lazy: describing a soldier that neutralizes a target with heavy ordinance rather than small arms or hand weapons meat can: a soldier medivac: medical evacuation MIA: missing in action MIB: man (men) in black, a storm commando MILINT: military intelligence mission: an IGF / ST assignment or objective MRU: much regret, unable (unable to comply with an order or request) niner: the ninth man of a squad, a rookie, or a derogatory term to express a lack of skill or intelligence ninth man: literally a trooper whose last number in their designator is 9, the new/newest member of a squad OBG: oldie but goodie, an ST-I rifle obs job: observation duty odd job: a covert or special operations mission old man: the legion general, or the most senior NCO at a duty station op order: operational order OpFor: opposing forces (used in training where friendlies simulate the enemy) ops room: operations room PIM: position and intended movement (used to describe where a ship is and where it is headed) PEP: pulsed energy projectile PWO /peewo: principal weapons officer quiet: losing communications or sensors, jamming communications or sensors recce: reconnaissance, to reconnoiter recon: reconnaissance, to reconnoiter red boys: imperial royal guard Red Zero: request for immediate extraction rocket jockey: a Navy pilot RPC: request the pleasure of your company rummage: to search / perform a search of a vessel RV: rendezvous SC: storm commando slot: to kill SNAFU: situation normal all fouled (f***ed) up SO: special operations SOP: standard operating procedures sortie: a Navy assignment or objective SpecOps: special operations ST: stormtrooper target practice: a police action or pacification of civilians TD (TED): thermal detonator TIOPS: traffic interdiction operations tinny / tinnies: a droid or droids TIV: traffic interdiction vessel triple triple (TT): an ST-III rifle Triple Zero: Coruscant (the galactic core coordinates 0,0,0) Triple-A: anti-aircraft artillery tube meat: a clone UXB: unexploded bomb wets: organic life forms wetwork: assasination mission white job: a clone soldier zoo: a gathering of stormtrooper cadets that have not completed training, the academy on Carida zulu: imperial standard time In Mando'a a'den (AH-den): wrath, rage aruetii (ah-roo-AY-tee): foreigner, outsider, trator atin (ah-TEEN): stubborn di'kut (dee-KOOT): jerk, moron, idiot ge'verd (ge-VAIRD): almost a warrior (today referring to a special operations candidate or trainee) hut'uun (hoo-TOON): coward jetii (JAY-tee): Jedi jurkadir (JOOR-kahd-EER): to attack, to threaten, to mess with k'uur (koor): hush, be quiet kandosii (kahn-DOH-see): nice one, wicked, well done, classy, noble nynir (nee-NEER): to hit, to strike osik (OH-sik): dung, offal, s*** oya (OY-ah): let's go hunting, let's roll shabiir (sha-BEER): to screw up, to f*** up su'cuy (soo-KOO-ee): hi, hello, hey tsad (sahd): alliance, group udesii (oo-DAY-see): calm down, take it easy usenye (oo-SEN-yay): go away, p*** off, f*** off verd (vaird): warrior (today referring to a special operations personnel) vod (vohd): comrade, squadmate vor'e (VOHR-ay): thanks =Sources= Star Wars Replublic Commando: Triple Zero by Karen Traviss Category:Imperial Entities & Terminology Category:Society and Culture From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.